


The Lost Girl

by Amelia_Brynne_825



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Brynne_825/pseuds/Amelia_Brynne_825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Arthur of Camelot one day stumbles across a girl who was being held captive by an abusive man. He soon finds out that she is not just a random girl, but actually someone very close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first story on this website!  
> This story and a few others can also be found on Quotev.  
> Thanks!

King Uther of Camelot sat on his throne as his children, Arthur and Adaira, played at his feet. The three year old twins were giggling about something.The king peered over them to see what they were doing. He gasped when he saw Adaira making her toy doll float and approach Arthur. Arthur continued to laugh at what his sister was doing.

Uther stepped from his throne and squatted beside his daughter. She looked up with him with her big blue eyes and smiled. "Adaira, what did you just do?" he asked her.

"I don't know, Father. I just looked at it and it started moving," she said.

"Come on, we're going to see Gaius," he told his children. He grabbed their hands and brought them to the physician's chambers.

"Gaius," he called, knocking on the door.

Gaius opened the door and saw the king. "Your Majesty, are you in need of anything?" he asked.

King Uther shut the door and told Arthur and Adaira to sit down and play. "Gaius, Adaira has magic," Uther said.

Gaius looked at the children, who were playing a made up game. "Are you sure?" he asked and the king nodded.

"What happened then?" the man asked.

"The doll. She made the doll float," the kind said. 

Gaius looked at him with an I-told-you-so face. "They were conceived using magic. Odds were that one if not both of them would have magic," he said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Uther asked. Gaius shook his head.

"There is a man who lives in the forest who can teach her to first control it and then make it dormant," he said. 

"Take me to him," Uther said. 

 

-That Night-

 

Uther jumped off his horse, then picked his tiny daughter up off the saddle and stood her on the ground. He took her hand as Gaius led them to a little shack hidden by trees. Gaius knocked on the door and a man opened it.

"You are Benjamin?" Gaius asked. The man nodded and told them to come in. 

When he noticed that the king was in his presence, he bowed. "Your Majesty, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Gaius tells me you can teach my daughter how to control her magic," he said.

"Yes, but it takes years. Do you really want her to be here for that long? The process is very hard, as well," he explained.

"Do whatever you want. She's no daughter of mine if she has magic. I want it gone," Uther shouted, scaring Adaira. She'd never heard her father yell at someone. 

Uther crouched down to his daughter's height and said, "Adaira, you are going to stay here for a while."

"When are you coming back?" she asked.

"Soon," he said before kissing her forehead and leaving.

The king lied. He never came back for her.


	2. 1

~1~

Benjamin threw me against the wall and I whimpered. Then, he picked me up by my hair and shoved me into my cage. Yes, I had a cage. I was forced to squeeze in a tiny cage when he left to go drink, I was bad, or he just felt like putting me in there. In the past few years, he left every night to go drink and he would lock me in the cage with no food or water; he would be gone for the whole night and not come back until noon the next day. When he did come back, he would beat me or tie me to the table on my stomach and whip me. 

Before he threw me in the cage, he stepped on my leg and I heard a sickening crunch.I let out a blood chilling scream. He finished compacting me into the metal bars, picked up his mug of whiskey, and continued drinking.

"Please let me out! You broke my leg!" I sobbed. 

"Quiet, girl!" He yelled and slammed his mug down on the table, the alcohol sloshing out. 

He opened the little door of the cage and grabbed me by my broken leg. I screamed and he pulled me out. 

Pushing me down, he grabbed a length of rope and tied my arms behind me and my ankles together. He pulled a filthy piece of fabric out of the cabinet, put part of it in my mouth, and tied it around the back of my head. 

He pushed me back into my confinement and went back to his drinking. A few minutes later, the door burst open. A blonde man stood in the doorway with a dark haired one behind him. 

"Who are you?" Benjamin shouted. 

"Prince Arthur of Camelot. We were hunting nearby and heard screams. What is your name?" he announced, glaring at Benjamin.

"Benjamin, Your Highness," he said. 

Prince Arthur looked at me, "Who is the girl, Benjamin?" he demanded.

"Her? She's just some orphan. Her father dropped her off here when she was three," he said, kicking my cage onto its side. I screamed through the material in my mouth as my leg hit the metal.

"Her name," Arthur said, getting angry.

"Uh, Sarah," he lied.

Arthur then did the unexpected. He unsheathed his sword and stabbed Benjamin through the heart. I screeched. "I'm next," I thought. Tears ran down my face as the blonde prince approached my cage. He set it upright and squatted beside me. I tried to shrink away from him, but the cage was too small; I was trapped.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. I glanced at his sword, which was still in his hand, and he understood. "Look," he said, putting it back in its sheath, "I won't hurt you." 

He reached his fingers between the bars and pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"Where is the key?" he asked. 

"Bottom drawer of the nightstand," I told him. He soon found the key and unlocked the cage.

Arthur waited for me to get out, but I never did. "Why aren't you getting out?" he asked.

"I can't. My leg is broken," I said. 

Arthur reached his hands into the cage and eased me out. Taking out a small knife, he cut the ropes on my hands and feet. He scooped me up in his arms and brought me out to his horse. He put me on the saddle and climbed on behind me. Before I knew it, we were racing to Camelot.

Arthur hurried me into the castle and into a room. "Gaius!" he called and an old man came out of a conjoined room. Arthur set me on a chair.

"Who is this?" the man, who I assumed was Gaius asked.

"I really don't know. I'm guessing the name the man told us was fake," he said. 

The old man looked at me with concern in his wise eyes "What is your name, child?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. I knew I had a name, but Benjamin always called me "girl".

"My name is Adaira," I said.

"It can't be," Arthur gasped, "Father told me you were dead!"

I looked up with Arthur in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"When I was 3, my twin sister, Adaira, went missing. Father said she was dead," he explained.

I searched my memories. I seemed to recall a boy who was always with me when I was little. 

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"There is only one way to find out," he told me, "Adaira and I had matching birthmarks on the inside of our right ankles."

I looked down to my ankle, where a splotch in the shape of a dragon made its home. Arthur took off his boot and sock and rolled up his pants. He had one too. 

It was Arthur, my twin brother.

"How did you end up with that monster?" Arthur asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Arthur, I have to tell you something. Please don't hate me after I tell you. I was born this way and I can't help it," I begged.

"I won't. I just got you back after 17 years. How could I hate you?" Arthur assured me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath. "The reason Father sent me to live with him is because I was born with magic. He was told that Benjamin could help me control it and eventually make it dormant. It is dormant. I haven't had any magic come out of me since I was 8," I said, starting to cry.

"So he just left you there?" he asked furiously.

"He promised me he would be back soon. I waited for him for years; he never came," I said and Arthur opened his arms for me to be engulfed in.

"I promise that you will never go back there. ever," Arthur said.

We hugged for a few minutes, before he let me go. "Let's get Gaius to have a look at you," he said.

Gaius bandaged my leg up and stood up from his seat. "Are there any more injuries?" he asked.

I slowly nodded. Arthur looked at me saying, "What else did he do to you?"

"You'll have to see for yourself," I said and laid on my stomach on the table. Gaius lifter my clothing up to reveal all the lashes from the past 5 years. 

"How could someone do this to her?" Arthur gasped. 

"I don't know, Arthur. Can you get your father for me and bring him up here?" Gaius asked him. Arthur nodded and left the room. "Merlin!" Gaius called and the dark haired boy from earlier popped his head through the door Arthur just went through.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you go get me some more bandages?" Gaius asked and Merlin nodded.

He turned back to me, "How often did he do this to you?" 

"Almost every day for 5 years. He would start with 50 lashes and if I didn't thank him for my punishment, he would add 50 more," I said, old memories being brought back. "The freshest ones are from yesterday," I added. 

"And how many did you get yesterday?" he asked.

"50," I told him.

Then, Arthur walked back in with a man I vaguely remember as my father. "Arthur, you brought me in here to see a peasant girl?"

"No, Father, I brought you in here to see my sister, who you abandoned with a cruel man. She is lucky Merlin and I heard her screaming. When we got there, she was squeezed in a tiny cage and had a broken leg. And also she has been whipped so many times, her back is covered in scars," he yelled, "Why would you do this to her?" 

"She has magic, Arthur. That's why I sent her away," Father said.

"It's been gone since she was 8, Father!" Arthur told him.

Gaius finished with my back and I sat up. My father looked at me and his nose pinched up. He probably thought I was a disgrace. 

"Arthur," he ordered, "Go find Adaira some proper clothes. What she is wearing is unsuitable for my daughter." I looked down at what I was wearing. I'd worn the same clothes since I was 14, six years ago. www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=127002792

My stomach screamed at me. "Are you hungry?" my father wondered.

I nodded.

He asked, "When did you last eat?" 

"A week or so ago," I told him.

"Dear God! You must eat," he exclaimed. He turned to Merlin, who came back with bandages a few minutes ago."You, go tell the cook to fix her a meal. Also, before you do that, find Gwen and tell her to prepare the room next to Arthur's for Adaira and to draw a bath for her."

Merlin bowed and exited the room. That left just Gaius, Father, and me.

"Why did you leave me with him?" I asked.

Father turned away and looked out of the window, "I was scared," he said, "They very thing I banished was haunting me. Trust me, I felt awful for leaving you, but at the time I thought it for the best."

"I don't trust you yet, but I forgive you," I told him. He turned back to me and hugged me.

Merlin entered the room. "Her room, bath, and meal are ready, Sire," he announced. 

Father took my hand and led me to a huge room with a bed and everything. A dark skinned girl was waiting by the door and my Father left us. 

"My Lady, I'm Gwen, the Lady Morgana's maid," she said.

"I'm Adaira and please don't call me 'My Lady'. Who is Morgana?" I asked after I introduced myself. 

"She is the King's ward. You will meet her in a little while, but now let's get you fed and cleaned up. 

I ate my food quickly; it was the best I'd ever had. Usually I was just fed some scraps of bread and if I was lucky, he would give me a tiny piece of meat.

Then, Gwen helped me bathe. It was the best feeling in the world. I felt amazing after getting 17 years of grime off me. 

After the bath, I was put into a beautiful dress. It was the first piece of real clothing I wore since I was 3. www.polyvore.com/untitled_102/set?id=126970284

After I was ready, Gwen showed me to another room, where she knocked on the door. A gorgeous girl appeared in the doorway. She had long dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"You must be Adaira!" she smiled, "I'm Morgana!" 

"Hi,"I said awkwardly as she brought me to sit in a chair.

And that is how my long lost brother saved me from all I'd ever known. The day I became a person again.

 

 

So, first actual chapter! Let me know what you think, please! :)

 

 

Comments, Hearts, and Follows are greatly appreciated. I you comment, I will comment back as soon as possible. If you follow, I will follow back!


	3. 2

~2~

 

{Arthur's Point of View}

 

I couldn't believe that I found Adaira. When I found her, she was so scared, and now she was laughing with Morgana. She was so thin too. She had been starved; her waist couldn't have been bigger than my thigh.

I slipped into Morgana's room, where Adaira, Morgana, and Gwen were sitting on the bed, laughing at something. Adaira noticed me standing at the door. 

"May I borrow Adaira for a moment?" I asked. They nodded and my sister got up and walked to me. 

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"I need to introduce you to your maid," I told her.

"I don't need a maid," she said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Gwen told me that it took you 20 minutes to figure out how to put shoes on. You need a maid," I said.

"Maybe I do," she trailed off. 

I opened the door to her room where a girl was standing by the table. "Adaira, this is Lily," I introduced, "She will be your maid."

Lily smiled and curtsied at us. I left them alone so they could get to know each other.

 

{Adaira's Point of View}

 

The girl, Lily, was about the same age as me. media.photobucket.com/user/AnimeBookWorm12/media/Skzxksksks....

 

She had brown hair and teal eyes. She was dressed very simply. www.polyvore.com/untitled_109/set?id=127080920 

"My Lady," she asked, "Would you like to get ready for bed?" I looked out the window; it was already dark. I nodded and she helped me into my nightgown.

"This is for you from Prince Arthur, My Lady," said Lily. I opened the small box she put in my hand. I opened it and there was a golden locket. Lily put it around my neck and the cool metal hit my collarbones. www.polyvore.com/untitled_107/set?id=127079329

"Lily?" I asked. She turned her head toward me. "Can you go get Arthur for me?"

"Of course, My Lady," she said and headed to the door. 

"And Lily, it's just Adaira," I smiled and she nodded her head.

A few moments later, Arthur walked in. He smiled at me and sat down on my bed. "I see you got the locket," he said.

I nodded. "It's a bit fancy don't you think?" I asked, pointing at my clothes, "I mean I'm just sleeping in this."

"Father wants you to have the best," said Arthur.

"Sure he does," I mumbled and stared at the ground.

Arthur put his hand under my chin and turned my face to him. "He really does love you. He only left you there because he was scared. He didn't know how cruel that man was," he said.

"I know, but it's just hard to believe that. He didn't even come for me, like he promised," I said, tears flowing. Arthur brought my head onto his lap and I curled my legs up.

"It's alright. You're here now. You aren't going back there," Arthur cooed, stroking my curly hair.

Soon, I fell asleep and Arthur put me into bed. He left to go back to him chambers next door. After a few hours of sleeping, the nightmares came.

 

*Dream*

 

I was stuffed back in my little cage. I cried for help, but Benjamin just sat at his table with his drink in hand. He was laughing at me.

"You're worthless, girl. No wonder your father left you with me. No one want you. You should die," he yelled.

I cried some more and he jumped up from the table. "What have I told you about crying, girl?" he shouted and grabbed me from in the cage. 

"N-not to do it," I cried, choking on tears.

"That's right, girl. Now you're going to be punished and if I see one single tear on your face, I'm adding a hundred lashes!" he growled in my ear. 

He shoved me down on the table and tied me down. "Here it comes," I thought.

CRACK! 

The whip made contact with my back and I jolted, screaming. He kept hitting me. 

I felt a wetness on my face. Benjamin came around to where my head was and yanked my chin up. "I see a tear, girl; you get another 100. If you don't thank me, it's 50 more after that."

I nodded and as soon as the whip struck me again, I felt myself shaking and I opened my eyes.

 

*End of Dream*

 

I opened my tear-filled eyes to see Arthur sitting on my bed, in just a pair of pants. I guessed I woke him up. "You were screaming and crying, Adaira. What happened?" he asked.

"It was just a nightmare, Arthur," I assured.

"You need to tell me about it," he said. 

"No, I can't," I told him.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Arthur asked. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Because it wasn't just a dream, Arthur, it was an actual memory. One that I want more than anything to forget," I cried.

The door to my chambers opened to reveal my father. "What is going on in here?" he asked, sleepily.

""Adaira had a nightmare, Father. I took care of it; you can go back to sleep," Arthur replied. 

Father looked at me and saw my tear stained face and tangled hair. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked.

I nodded and he left. Arthur took me into his arms, cradled me, and rocked me back and forth. Soon, he got up to leave. "Arthur," I whispered.

He turned around to face me. "Yes, Adaria?" he asked.

"P-please don't leave me alone. I'm scared that he will come back," I told him. He nodded and crawled into the bed with me. I snuggled up to his chest and he put his arms around me. 

"I'll never leave you alone, Adaria. Never" he said before I drifted back to sleep.

 

-The Next Morning-

 

I felt the sun's rays beating down on my face and I slowly sat up. I yawned and looked at my brother, asleep in my bed. He looked so adorable and innocent when asleep. I flicked his ear gently and he woke up. 

"That hurt," he groaned. 

I rolled my eyes, "No it didn't, you little faker."

He shot up. "Did you just call me 'little'?" he asked, with his hand on his chest like he was hurt.

"Yes I did," I said. 

"Well," he said, "I'll just have to do this then." He jumped out of the bed and threw me over his shoulder and laughed. He ran out the door and passed a few knights, who gave us weird looks. He ran into his room and threw me onto the bed. 

"You're trapped now!" he said and did an evil laugh.

"Not really," I said. 

He looked confused and I sprinted to the side door, waved and exited.

I ran back to my room, where Lily was waiting.

I panted for a moment before plopping down on my bed. "What have you been up to?" Lily asked.

"Arthur kidnapped me," I told her. She gave me a funny look and tried not to laugh.

"Kidnapped you?" she asked, not believing my excuse.

"Yes, Lily, he threw me over his shoulder and brought me to his room. He said I was 'trapped' but I escaped the through the side door," I explained.

Lily couldn't take it anymore; she burst out laughing.

"Just help me get ready so I can get revenge," I laughed. After I was dressed, Lily did my hair and makeup. polyvore.com/untitled_105/set?id=127001318

I walked out of my room and saw Arthur leaning against the wall. "Come on, Adaira. I'm going to training and I want you to meet some of the knights," he said and offered me his arm.

We walked down to a big field, where men in armor were practicing sword fighting. "Leon!" Arthur called and a man with curly golden hair jogged over to us.

"My Lord," he said to Arthur, "is this your sister?" 

"Yes, Leon, this is Adaira," he said and Leon bowed to me, "Can you take her to go sit down? I'm going to challenge our new knight."

Leon nodded and held out his arm for me to take. He led me to a small bench near where the men were fighting and sat down next to me. "Who is Arthur challenging?" I asked.

"Do you see the darker skinned man over by the shields. He's standing kind of by his self," he told me, pointing at the man.

I nodded. "That's Lancelot. Just knighted yesterday morning, before Arthur and Merlin left and found you," Leon said.

I looked back over to Lancelot; Arthur was challenging him.The two men began to fight and 5 minutes later, it was over. Lancelot had alomst beat Arthur. Almost. 

"Has anyone ever beaten Arthur?" I asked Leon.

"Very few. I did one time, but he swears that the sun was in his eyes," Leon said and I laughed.

Arthur came over to us, sweaty and out of breath. "Come on, Adaira, I want to introduce you to Lancelot."

I took my brother's arm and he brought me over to the dark skinned and haired man, who was equally as sweaty and out of breath as Arthur.

"Lancelot, this is my sister, Adaira," Arthur introduced. Lancelot smiled, his dark eyes sparkling, and kissed my hand.

"Hello, Adaira," he said. Ugh, his voice made me swoon inside. 

I smiled at him and said hello. 

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" he offered.

"That would be lovely, Lancelot," I said. 

I think Arthur could tell we liked each other, because he started backing up slowly. "I'm just gonna go now," he said before sprinting off and tackling Leon to the ground.

I took Lancelot's arm and we walked to the gardens. The sweet aroma of flowers filled my nose. 

"So, I heard you just became a knight yesterday," I said.

"Yes, My Lady, I did. I heard that Arthur just found you yesterday," he told me.

"That is true, and you don't have to call me 'My Lady'," I told him.

The two of us sat down on a stone bench under a tree, giving us shade. "Where were you?" he asked.

I looked at the ground. Awful memories flooded back into my head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said, taking my hand into his.

"No, it's alright. I mean, someone is bound to find out eventually. Only Arthur, Father, Gaius, and Merlin know. I haven't told Morgana, Gwen, or Lily yet," I said.

I took a deep breath, "When I was 3, I started showing signs of magic. My father got scared and he heard that a man named Benjamin could help me control it. He promised me he would come back for me, but he never did. When I was 8, my magic became completely dormant and Father still didn't come. When I was 15, Benjamin became cruel and abusive. He would beat me, whip me, and stuff me in a tiny cage. Yesterday, he broke my leg. Arthur and Merlin heard my screams and saved me. Now I'm here."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Lancelot said, cupping my face in his hand.

"There is no need to apologize. It wasn't your fault," I said.

"I just feel sorry for you. You were there for so long," he said before leaning toward me.

He was about to kiss me, when Morgana ruined it. "Adaira!" she called from the entrance to the garden, "Your father needs to see you!"

I stood up and Lancelot did the same. "Want me to walk you there?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," I said, "Thank you for today, Lancelot." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. No, he wan't that tall, I was just short.

I walked in the direction of Morgana's voice and to the throne room where my father was. The guards opened the heavy doors for me and I entered.

"Ah, Adaira," Father said when he saw me. He pointed to the platform where three thrones were. Knights were moving a fourth one onto the left side.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Do I like what, Father?" I asked, confused.

"Your throne," he stated.

I looked at the beautiful golden chair. "I love it!" I exclaimed and jumped into my father's arms.

"I love you so much, Adaira. I'm so sorry for what I did," he said as he hugged me.

"I love you, Father," I told him. I really meant it.


	4. 3

I watched as the knights finished moving my throne. I looked to my father. "Go on," he said, "Try it." I smiled and sat in the huge chair. It was perfect.

"Your crowning is tomorrow afternoon and then there will be a feast," he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and left the throne room. I imagined myself kneeling before my father and becoming the Crowned Princess of Camelot. While I was daydreaming, Morgana entered the room. 

"Adaira," she said and snapped her fingers in front of my face. 

"Yes, Morgana?" I asked after coming out of my trance-like state.

"So, what was going on with you and Lancelot today?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well," I teased, "if you must know." She urged me to go on and tell her. "He almost kissed me but you ruined it!" I laughed.

"He almost kissed you?" she squealed.

"Yes!" I giggled. 

We headed out of the throne room and to my room to discuss what happened earlier, Morgana giggling and squealing the whole time. 

 

-The Next Day-

 

Lily was helping me get ready for my crowning. I was a nervous wreck. Arthur told me what I had to do, but I was shaking because I was so nervous. 

"Don't worry, My Lady. You know what to do, and you look marvelous. Nobody will notice if you mess up. They will be too focused on how good you look," she told me, adding the finishing touched to my makeup. 

I looked down at my clothes. She was right. polyvore.com/untitled_110/set?id=127092720

I glanced at what Lily was wearing. She was so poor and her clothing didn't flatter her beauty. polyvore.com/untitled_114/set?id=127242723

"Would you like to borrow one of my dresses, Lily?" I asked.

"Oh, no, My Lady. I couldn't," she rejected.

"Of course you can. And besides, I've seen the way you look at Merlin. You like him," I teased. 

Lily's face turned as red at the knight's capes. "I guess I could, My Lady," she said, hiding her face.

I walked over to my wardrobe and puled out a simple gown for her to wear. polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=127243540

I left my room and went to Arthur's. I knocked on the door and it was opened. The room contained Arthur, Leon, Merlin, and Lancelot. I blushed a little when I saw Lancelot. 

"Adaira," Arthur said in awe.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I frantically asked. 

"No, you look," Arthur started, but was cut off by Lancelot.

"Stunning," Lancelot finished. Arthur turned and glared at him. I stifled a laugh at my brother's overprotective action. 

"Do you want me to walk you to the throne room?" Arthur asked.

"If you aren't busy," I said.

"Nonsense," he laughed, "I'm never too busy for you."

I took Arthur's arm and he led me to the throne room. I peeked through the crack in the door; there were hundreds of people in there. I felt my breath quicken and I calmed myself down. Arthur said that I needed to appear collected for the people.

Arthur soon left me to take his place next to our father and the guards told me it was time. I took a deep breath before stepping into a new chapter of my life. 

I walked down the long aisle to the platform, where there was a cushion for me to kneel on. After doing the vows, I knelt down and felt the weight of a crown resting gently on my blonde hair.

"May I present to you Princess Adaira of Camelot," Father said and showed me off to the people, who were clapping and cheering. 

 

-That Night-

 

The feast was lively. Drunken knights staggered everywhere, servants rushing to fill their empty goblets. I looked over at Morgana. polyvore.com/untitled_112/set?id=127094812

She was pointing at the knights' table. I saw Leon and Lancelot, drunk, goofing off and I had to laugh. 

I excused myself to go to bed, stood up and straightened my clothes. polyvore.com/untitled_103/set?id=126974754 I walked out of the hall and towards my chambers.

"Where are you going?" a slightly slurred voice behind me asked. I turned and saw Lancelot. 

"I'm not feeling well," I lied. 

"That's a lie, Adair," he said. Oh, well. He saw right through me.

I sighed, "All the drunk people. It reminded me of when I was still trapped with Benjamin. He would always be drunk, never putting the mug down. And never quit hurting me."

I collapsed onto the floor and broke out into sobs. Lancelot sat down and propped me up in his arms. "It's okay, Adaira. I understand,"he cooed.

"You don't Lancelot. You can't imagine the torture I've been through," I cried.

"I know that. But I understand why you are so hurt. You've never had anyone love you. I can fix that," he said.

"How can you fix something that is emotionally broken?" I asked.

He pulled my chin up. "Like this," he whispered.

Our lips touched and explosions simmered through my body. It was better than magic and trust me, I knew what magic felt like.


	5. 4

 

The next day, Lancelot and I were walking in the gardens of the castle. He took my hand in his and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear with the other. 

"You are so beautiful, Adaira," he commented and I blushed and looked down at my shoes. polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=127782241

"Why do you lie to me, Lancelot. I am not nearly as beautiful as Morgana or any Lady of the court," I said and took my hand from his.

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion. And my opinion is that they do not compare to you," he said, lifting my chin. He softly pressed his lips to mine and I put my hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"My Lady," a voice said, "Step away from him."

I opened my eyes and turned around. Knights were standing with their swords drawn. I looked at the speaker, Leon, and said, "What is the meaning of this, Sir Leon?"

"My Lady, Sir Lancelot is under arrest," Leon said. Two knights came forward and grabbed Lancelot's arms, forcing him to let go of me.

"Sir Leon, why is he being arrested?" I asked.

"I do not know, My Lady. I only know that the king ordered the arrest," he explained.

"Thank you, Sir Leon," I said and ran to my father's chambers.

When I got there, the guards opened the door for me. 

"Father," I panted.

He looked up from his papers and rose from his desk.

"Adaira, are you in need of something?" he asked.

"Yes, an explanation for Sir Lancelot's arrest," I demanded. 

"He is not who he claims to be, Adaira," Father said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Father put a hand on my shoulder. "He is not a noble," he said, "He lied about his identity to become a knight."

"Lancelot wouldn't lie, Father. He is kind and honest and everything a knight should be!" I said.

"He may be, but we can't break the rules for him," he said, sitting back down, "Leave, Adaira."

I ran out of my father's chambers in tears. I ran until my legs hurt, which wasn't very far. Collapsing in the corridor, I curled into a little ball and cried. 

"Adaira?" a feminine voice said. I looked up into Morgana's blue eyes. 

"What happened?" she asked and knelt beside me.

"Father arrested Lancelot," I cried into her shoulder.

"Come on," she said, helping me up, "We can't have people seeing you like this."

I held onto her for dear life as she dragged me to my chambers. I crawled into the bed and continued crying. "I'll go get Arthur," she said and left the room.

A few moments later my door opened and Arthur walked in. "Oh, Adaira," he whispered as he put my head in his lap, "Everything will be alright."

I sat up. "No it won't Arthur. Father will either have him executed or banished," I said.

Arthur pulled me into his chest and hugged me. Soon, I ran out of tears. "Arthur?" I sniffled.

He looked at me with sympathy, "Yes, Adaira?" he asked.

"Can I go see Lancelot?" I asked him. 

"The things I do for you, Adaira. I am going to get in trouble," he said.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I prompted.

"Fine, but change your clothes. You look like a wreck," he said before leaving.

After he left, I changed my clothes and made myself look decent. polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=127789783

I opened the door, took Arthur's arm and headed to the dungeons.

He explained why we were here to the guards and they let me into Lancelot's cell. Arthur went to talk to our father.

I knelt beside the man sitting on the small bench. "Lancelot?" I asked quietly.

He picked his head up and smiled. "Adaira. Beautiful as always," he said, caressing my cheek. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I choked and tears streamed out of my eyes.

"I wanted to be a knight my whole life, but I couldn't. I also didn't want you to reject me," he said and a single tear left his eye. With my finger, I wiped it off his cheek.

"Listen, Arthur is talking to my father as we speak. He is trying to convince him to only banish you," I told him.

"Life without you, Adaira, is the same as being executed," he blurted. 

"I wasn't finished," I said, " You will hide at the edge of the forest and at nightfall I will join you."

"You want to abandon your family and come with me?" he asked.

"Yes, Lancelot, I would do anything to be with you," I smiled and he crashed his lips onto mine, pulling me to him. I tangled my fingers in his dark hair and let him support my weight. Eventually, we pulled apart when Arthur appeared at the door to his cell.

"I will see you soon, my knight," I whispered to him as the guard opened the door. 

"I cannot wait, my princess," he said, grinning at me as I left. 

Arthur walked me back to my chambers, where I got ready for bed. polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=127793481

Before I went to bed, I packed a small satchel of things I would need when I left with Lancelot the next day and hid it under my bed.

 

-The Next Day-

 

I woke up to Lily knocking my hairbrush off the vanity. I placed my bare feet on the wooden floor and sat down at the table where ,y breakfast was waiting. I quickly ate and got dressed for Lancelot's trial, which would take place in the afternoon. polyvore.com/untitled_108/set?id=127080437

I sat in my chambers until Arthur came and got me for the trial. I took my place in my throne next to Arthur as guards escorted Lancelot into the room. They shoved him to his knees at my father's feet. 

Eventually, my father declared that he would be banished and if he returned, he would be executed. 

After the trial, I made my way back to my room, but I was stopped by Morgana. 

She pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry about Lancelot," she whispered.

"It's fine. Maybe I will see him again someday," I sighed. 

She nodded and left to go to her chambers.

When I entered my chambers (pinterest.com/pin/366128644676792346/ ), Lily was sitting at the table. "Do you need anything, My Lady?" she asked.

"No thank you, Lily. You are dismissed for the rest of the day," I told her. Before she left, I hugged her. "Thank you," I said.

As soon as she left, I locked my door and got undressed. I put on riding clothes and my wooden stomach armor. Just before nightfall, I put on my cloak and slipped out to the stables. I began to prepare my horse, a crunching sound startled me. I turned to see Arthur standing in the stable.

"What are you doing, Adaira?" he asked, looking at my clothes. I climbed onto my horse, Victoria. pinterest.com/pin/193373377722825283/

"Adaira, get off your horse," Arthur warned. 

"I can't stay here, Arthur. Father banished the only person who actually cares about me," I said, looking down at my brother.

"I care about you, Adaira," Arthur protested. 

"You are my brother. You have to say that," I said, fixing my cloak. 

Arthur grabbed my arm, "No I don't. If your are going to run away, then Father will hunt you down and kill Lancelot," he said.

"He can hunt all he wants. He will never find us and I'm never going to come back here," I told him, shaking his hand off my arm. 

"Fine. Run off with Lancelot, but when you get hurt, don't come running back to me," Arthur said angrily. 

"Arthur," I said and he looked at me, "I love you. I love Lancelot. I shouldn't have to choose between my brother and my lover. Let me have tonight with him. I promise that I will come back in the morning."

"I can't let you do this," he said. 

"I can take care of myself, Arthur. I'm not a little girl," I said before riding off into the night.

I met Lancelot at the edge of the woods, as promised. He was leaned up against a tree and his horse was tied to it. Smiling, he helped me off Victoria. 

"Lancelot, Arthur found out that I was going with you. He said that if I wasn't back by morning, he will tell Father to send knights out to hunt us down," I told him.

"All the more fun," he laughed. 

"If they find us, my father will kill you and lock me up forever," I said, "and I can't lose you. We might as well accept the deal."

"I don't understand, Adaira. Earlier, you were willing to go with me no matter the costs. Now, you are backing out," he said, puzzled.

"He threatened your life, Lancelot!" I whispered. 

"I would give my life to see you happy, Adaira. You wouldn't be happy there knowing that you will never see me again. I care more for your happiness than for my life. Don't you see that?" he asked, lifting my chin to look at him. 

I nodded and he placed his lips delicately on mine. Soon, I was pushed against the tree,my legs wrapped around his waist and his arms supporting my legs. My fingers were tangled in his messy hair and we kissed for a long time, only pulling away for air.

Eventually, he pulled away and gently put my feet back on the ground. He walked over to his horse and took his cloak off the saddle. He spread it out on the ground and sat down on it. He patted the spot next to him and I lay down on it. 

"You are so beautiful, Adaira," he told me, pulling me into his arms, my head on his chest. 

"I want to go with you so badly," I whispered. 

"I know, but I promise that you will see me again," he said.

"I love you, Lancelot," I said.

"I love you too, Adaira," he told me. With that, we went to sleep.

-The Next Day-

I woke up in Lancelot's arms. I looked at him and noticed he had a leaf in his hair. I chuckled and pulled it out. I glanced at the sun to see the time and I bolted up.

"What's wrong?" Lancelot asked groggily.

"It's almost noon! My father probably has an army ready by now!" I exclaimed. He jumped up and kissed me. After a few moments of kissing, he helped me onto my horse and I sped off to the citadel.

I rode into the courtyard and saw a flank of knights ready to go on the patrol, Arthur at the lead. When he saw me, he jumped off his horse and ran to my side. 

"I promised I would be back," I said, dismounting. By then, all the knights scattered, doing their own thing. 

"You also said in the morning. It's past noon," he said, hugging me. 

"We were sleeping," I explained.

Arthur brought me into the castle and to my chambers. "Get changed. Father wants a word with you," Arthur stated before leaving my chambers.

I quickly got changed and headed to my father's chambers. polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=127803016

I knocked on the door and his servant opened it. He held the door for me and then left the room. 

Father looked at me with rage in his eyes before shouting, "How dare you?" 

"I love him, Father," I whimpered. 

"You can't love someone you just met 2 days ago!" he yelled.

"What if it's true love?" I asked.

"Not even then," he said.

We stood in silence before I asked, "Did you love our mother?"

"Yes, I loved Ygraine very much," he said, "but she was a noble. You fell in love with a commoner." He spat the last part.

"I can't help who I love, Father!" I exclaimed.

"Guards!" Father yelled and two knights appeared in the doorway, "I think my daughter needs to spend a night in the dungeon."

The two men grabbed my upper arms and guided me to the dungeon; I screamed the whole way.

They opened the door to a cell and the shackled my wrists to the wall. Flashbacks of my years with Benjamin shot through my head as I cried for them to let me out.

{Arthur's Point of View}

I heard screaming and I opened my door. I saw 2 guards pulling Adaira around the corner. Anger building inside me, I ran to Father's chambers. 

I burst through the door. "Where are those guards taking her?" I screamed. 

"She needs to learn a lesson in respect, so she's spending the night in the dungeon," he stated dryly.

"Father, you can't do that! She was stuck with that man for years; she will be so scared," I said. 

"Until she learns her place, she will remain in the dungeon and if you try to get her out, you will be put in there too," Father shouted before pushing me out if the door.


	6. Chapter 6

~5~

 

I sat on the floor of the dirty cell, crying and tugging at the chains that secured me to the wall.   
My head began to burn as memories of Bemjamin crept into my mind. I curled up into a ball, hands on head, and squeezed my eyes shut.

 

-Flashback 1-

 

"Please don't hurt me!" I begged while I tried so squirm away from him.

He looked down at me in his grasp with a glimmer of compassion, but the effects of the alcohol quickly took back over. He slammed me down on the floor and began to hit me. 

I screamed as he punched me over and over until I blacked out. 

 

-End of Flashback 1-

 

That was the first time he hurt me. I was only fifteen. 

 

-Flashback 2-

 

I was tied down to the table; Benjamin was readying the whip for my punishment. I didn't even know what I was being punished for. 

I felt the sting of the whip on my back and I yelled in pain. 

"Do not scream, girl. You are getting what you deserve!" Benjamin growled, cracking the whip over my spine again. 

"Pl-please," I choked out. 

"Please what? Please add to your punishment?" he mocked, "Why certainly, girl."

The whip hit me again and I yelled. An angry Benjamin stood in front of my face. He yanked my head up by my hair. 

"You are weak, girl!" he yelled in my face, spit hitting me in the eye. 

I winced as he slapped my cheek. Then, he punched me several times before dropping my head back onto the table. My vision blurred and I passed out. 

 

-End of Flashback 2-

 

I looked up when I heard a guard at the door to my cell. 

"Are you okay, My Lady?" he asked. I didn't answer; I just kept sobbing.

 

-Flashback 3-

 

I was tied to a chair in the corner with a gag in my mouth. Benjamin wasn't back from his nightly drinking yet. Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked Benjamin, with an object in his hand. 

He staggered over to my chair and lifted my chin so I was forced to look at him. 

"Look, girl. This is your new home," he said and picked up the object. A cage. 

Tear fell from my eyes as he began to untied from the chair, but he left the bindings on my arms and legs. 

He shoved me into the little cage. I couldn't even sit up. I had to hunch over for my head to not hit the top. 

I couldn't straighten my legs either. The cage bars left imprints on my calves and my knees where tucked up to my chest. 

I soon cried myself to sleep.

 

-End of Flashback 3-

 

The first time I was put in the cage, he left me in it for a week. 

With the last of my energy, I pulled at the chains, with no avail. Exhausted, I collapsed onto the floor and wept. 

Eventually, I fell asleep on the cold floor. Nightmares plagued me all night long. 

 

•The Next Morning• 

 

The door of my cell creaked open and light flooded over me, causing me to squint. A figure stepped inside and unlocked the shackles on my wrists. My body began to tremble as they cradled me into their arms. 

"It's alright, Adaira. It's me," the figure said. 

I looked up and saw Arthur. 

"Please, Arthur. My head burns," I groaned.

"You had nightmares, didn't you?" he asked.

I nodded and he cooed words of comfort in my ear as he rocked me back and forth. Soon, he picked me up off the floor and brought me to my chambers. He put me on the bed and covered my freezing body with the blankets. I fell asleep under the warmth of my bed 

 

{Arthur's Point of View}

 

Even when she slept, Adaira trembled. She is emotionally scarred. 

I couldn't believe my father did that to her. 

I knew he was cruel, but not that cruel. I didn't think he would lock his own daughter in the dungeons. 

I decided that I needed to stay with her, so I quickly ran to Leon's chambers and told him that training was cancelled. 

When I got back to Adaira's chambers, I drew up a chair next to her bed and held her tiny hand while she slept.


	7. 6

I sat in my room, waiting for Lily to come back with my lunch. I shivered as a gust of wind blew though the open window. Standing up, I decided to go shut it. When I reached the window, I heard shouts from the corridor. 

I rushed to my door and stopped a random knight. "Excuse me?" I called. He turned and bowed to me.

"May I ask what the ruckus is?" I asked. 

He explained to me that Morgana had fallen ill. Gaius didn't know what the problem. Shocked, I ran to her chambers, pushing by Merlin, and stood next to Arthur at her bedside. 'What has happened?" I asked the old physician.

"I'm not really sure. It seems as though she is in a state of deep sleep. I know she is alive, but she in unresponsive," he told me. Arthur and I sat with Morgana through the night. 

 

-The Next Morning-

polyvore.com/untitled_74/set?id=126409427

I was walking through the corridor, when a knight told me that my father required my presence. I walked to the throne room and saw my father speaking with a suspicious looking man. 

The man bowed to me and introduced himself. "My Lady," he said while bowing to me, "I am Edwin and I have a remedy to cure all ills." 

He turned to my father, "Your citizens are correct. Your daughter is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he complimented. Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably, shifting his weight and glaring at the man. 

"You can cure Morgana?" I asked. The man nodded and held up a vial of blood red liquid. 

"This is my remedy to cure all ills," he explained.

I pondered for a moment before interjecting, "If it cures all ills, could it cure heartbreak?" 

"Adaira," Father scolded. 

"I am only asking, Father," I told him. 

Edwin answered my question, "Yes, My Lady, it can even cure the most sorrowful of heartbreaks."

After our conversation with Edwin, I left to get ready for a ride with Sir Leon to get my mind off things. I ran to my chambers to change into riding clothes. ( polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=131686765 )

I met Leon in the stables, where I climbed onto my horse, Victioria and rode off into the forest. After a while, We stopped at a pretty waterfall (Picture at top) and sat down for a small picnic. He spread out a blanket on the ground and sat next to me. 

"I'm sorry about Lancelot, My Lady," he confessed to me a few minutes after we sat down. I put my apple back into the basket and stared down at my lap. Leon soon realized what he did and scooted over to me. 

"I'm so sorry, My Lady. I did not mean to upset you," he apologized. 

I faintly smiled at him. "You don't have to call me 'My Lady". Call me Adaira," I told him.

"Well, then, Adaira. Would you like to head back to the citadel?" he asked. I nodded and he helped me fasten my short riding cloak onto my shoulders. He boosted me onto my horse and prepared to ride. 

When we made it back to the citadel, Edwin had already cured Morgana, who was sitting up in bed, smiling at something Arthur said. 

I smiled at her and sat on her bed next to my brother. "How are you feeling?" I asked. 

"Better. You should have seen the bug causing the illness! It was ghastly!" she told me. 

"A bug?" I asked, not knowing if I heard her correctly. 

She nodded and Arthur wrapped an arm around my waist. "I hope it doesn't get you, Adaira," he said.

Morgana pulled her bedside drawer open and revealed a tiny bottle containing a black bug. I looked at it in disgust. I shrugged it off and spent the

rest of the day goofing off with my brother and Morgana.


End file.
